character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiren (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | 3-A | 2-B | 2-B Name: Jiren, "Jiren the Gray" Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pride Trooper Powers and Abilities: |-|Dragon Ball Super=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Acrobatics, Martial Arts Mastery, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Flight, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses,Non-Physical Interaction (Blocked Hit's Flash Fist Crush, an intangible ki blast), Fire and Heat Generation, Shock Wave Generation, Attack Reflection, Explosion Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation and Sealing, Reactive Power Level (Pushed past his limitations several times), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Extreme Cold, and Cosmic Radiations |-|Video Games=Same as before, Statistics Amplification (With Power Impact and Meditation), Information Analysis, Healing (With use energy and aura capsules), Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (By raising Miracle CI to Perfect, he can greatly increase the chances of his attacks harming his opponent and, in turn, decrease the chances of said attacks missing, being dodged, or being stopped. This can also function as a one-shot attack), Resistance to Probability Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level '(Even when holding back considerably, he was stated to be more powerful than any foe Universe 7 had ever faced, which should make him more powerful than any form of Zamasu; this was later confirmed by the official promo for Episode 129 of Dragon Ball Super, which stated that Jiren is indeed "the mightiest foe in DB history". Is stated numerous times to be on a level surpassing the Gods of Destruction, with his casual might leaving Beerus and the other Gods awestruck at his power. Shook the World of Void with his ki alone, a dimension of infinite size. Is vastly superior to Toppo and Kefla. Fought Ultra Instinct "Omen" Goku, defeating him in his suppressed state after he was burnt out by the form. Battled both Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x20 Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta, at once, while still holding back his full power. After powering up several times and finally being overwhelmed by a mastered Ultra Instinct Goku, Jiren broke his limits and increased his power even further, matching Goku with every strike and even overwhelming him at some points, although he was ultimately overpowered by an enraged Goku after attacking his allies) | 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Far superior to the likes of Toppo and Dyspo. Blitzed Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Vegeta and Ultra Instinct "Omen" Goku. After breaking his limits, he was able to match Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku) | '''Massively FTL+ '| '''Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal '''| '''Universal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level '''| '''Universe level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: Standard melee range. Universal+ to Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: A shrinking device on his wrist Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: His own pride, which keeps him from empathizing with others' desperation and gives him an inflated ego. Notable Attacks/Techniques: TBA Key: Dragon Ball Super (Anime) | Dragon Ball Super (Manga) | Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 | Super Dragon Ball Heroes Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X